Uraraka's Diary
by StandAlone86
Summary: After a passionate night that Ochaco won't ever forget, she spends the morning after taking her time to think back on it, writing her story down in her diary. None would read it, but it was something for her to remember. Big honkin' lemon warning, folks. Got a good amount of plot and a whole lotta smut.


**Back into the one shot stories I do better at than anything long term! Back into all the lemony, smutty goodness I like to write!**

**So yea, here's your content warning. This gonna be a little steamy.**

**~0~0~**

_Dear Diary..._

It was an early Sunday morning. Too early, some would say. The sun barely shone over the buildings planted just beyond reach of the young girl's window. Despite this fact, the young brunette in question remained wide awake, lacking any visible signs of fatigue despite her lack of sleep throughout the night.

_Tonight was that special night I have been dreaming of since our first date..._

The gravity girl had herself sat in her chair, back hunched as she stared at the page on her desk; her diary. It was a ritual of hers, to write down her thoughts and recount on events that had happened usually moments prior. The words would typically pour from her fingers like water down a pipe, yet for some reason the words remained locked tight, deep in her heart where even she couldn't access it.

_I admit, I had expected him to be a bit bigger, but you can blame those videos for that..._

She started slow, her pen movements rivaling a snail's own pace. Until the words flowed free, she would be slow, methodical. She would take her breaks, stare out the window, glance back at the sleeping form on her bed, all until she could find the perfect words to describe her night, to immortalise it forever within the pages of her diary in a state that encapsulates not just what it was, but how it was. How it still is, even in the hours following the events she attempts to write about.

_I guess I'll start with how it happened. It was just us, just me and Deku, out on one of our little after school trips to the mall. It had been a while since the last and I needed new soap, so..._

"Strawberry scented body wash?" Izuku questioned as he grasped the bottle from the shopping aisle. Giggling softly, Ochaco strolled up to him, poking him on the nose before speaking.

"In all our little make out sessions, not once have you questioned the strawberry, but now? Do you just not know what strawberry smells like or something because this stuff's strong."

"Well, I don't really put time aside to sit down with a plate of strawberries and just... smell it." His words came out muttered, serious thoughts probing his mind about how he had never connected the smell of strawberries to the fruit itself. His antics caused his girlfriend to break out into her infectious laugh once again, his own lips cracking into a smile at seeing her so happy.

"You're so weird, Deku," she giggled, lifting herself up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek, an act that caused a light dusting of pink to grace both their cheeks.

"O-Ochaco," he stammered, "there are people around!"

"I don't care," she stated in a cute pout. "I want everyone to see just how much I lo-care for my boyfriend." Part of her hoped he failed to catch her near slip up, yet another part hoped he heard, that maybe he'd catch a hint. She didn't want to drop the L word if she wasn't sure she'd get it in return, and for the most part she was the affectionate one of the two. While Izuku had his moments when the two were alone, any real advances in their relationship had all been initiated by the brunette, and not before she was certain she wouldn't be turned down.

_Honestly, he couldn't catch a hint if I had floated it slowly towards him. I felt I had to be a bit more forceful if I wanted to get anything through to him, and I had a few ideas._

"Say, Deku," she purred ever so slightly, a tone that immediately caught the attention of her boyfriend, who until then was lost in his head as per usual. "You're a quick learner, right?"

She smiled at his nod and grunt of confirmation.

"Well, I recently bought a new desk for my room, but it's just been sitting in pieces on my floor because I can't figure it out."

"Oh, I can help with that! I had to build an extra set of drawers recently so I could display some more stuff, a table should be no problem!"

"Oh, thank you Deku!" Her arms immediately wrapped around his torso, her head nuzzled into his impressively hard chest. She sighed with content, hoping she'd get to see more of it that night.

_We grabbed the soap and a few other hidden things before I practically dragged him back to the dorms. I said it was so we weren't late, but really I was... probably too excited, if me clutching his arm the whole way was anything to go off of._

"Just drop them by the door, Deku," Ochaco instructed as she led her boyfriend into her room. He set down the bag of supplies before kicking off his shoes, leaving them and his own backpack next to it.

"I'm just gonna change into something more comfortable, is that okay?" she asked innocently, though her lust-filled eyes spoke otherwise, a cue Izuku managed to miss.

"Yeah, that's okay. I'll just be taking my jacket off."

Was being that oblivious even legal? With a slight frown Ochaco slipped into her bathroom, hiding herself behind the door but leaving it slightly opened, an invitation she knew wouldn't be taken.

She immediately stripped off her clothes, her jacket falling from her shoulders first that she haphazardly tossed to the side, in view of the outside of her bathroom. Had she taken a peek, she would have noticed the visible blush painted on her boyfriend's face upon watching the following tank top land just past the jacket onto the bathroom tiles.

When it came time to unclasp her bra, she decided to be a hint more subtle in her approach. Should her Deku be watching, she wouldn't want to give him a heart attack.

Dropping the garment down her slender arms she leaned over towards the pile of clothes by the door, careful not to show herself, and lightly tossed her bra just short of the pile, about half a cup and a strap visible from the other side. She giggled, hoping her boyfriend wouldn't be unconscious with a nosebleed when she stepped out.

Trading her skirt and stockings for loose gym shorts and quickly donning one of her pink baggy sleep shirts, she stepped out of the bathroom, disappointed to see her boyfriend had managed a calm exterior upon her exit, though she couldn't not stare at his body, made more visible by the simple white t-shirt now that his jacket was gone.

"I've had a quick look at the instructions and they seem simple enough. Have far did you get before giving up?"

She gestured towards the heap of desk parts, no two pieces connected. "You're looking at it all."

"Oh... not one for building?"

"You'd think, being the daughter of a construction company, that I'd know a few things. Honestly, I figured I could help them because I could make things float. Actually putting things together never really made sense to me."

Izuku chuckled, his wild hair bobbing slightly. "Okay, well, give me a minute, I should be able to get this done before too long."

_I feel kinda bad that I just sorta sat there and watched as he got to work, but it certainly was a sight. Seeing him so focused on even the most simple task is just really cute._

What he had originally thought to be a short build had ended up taking hours, the sun having long fallen by the time he finally finished his task. He sat back, his hands supporting his body as he took in his handiwork. The desk seemed solid and no loose parts remained, much to his relief.

His attention was averted by a light breathing next to his ear. Glancing sideways he saw his beautiful girlfriend, laid down sideways on her bed, eyes fluttered shut and snoring softly.

He stared at her face a moment, chuckling to himself at how cute he found her to be, before he found his eyes moving downwards. His gaze landed on the neckline of her shirt, the over-sized nature causing it to droop downwards, falling away from her body to reveal her soft, milky skin to him. His further glances revealed more skin, the gentle curves of her shoulders and the larger curves of her ample chest.

A loud slap echoed throughout the small room as a bright red mark made its way across Izuku's cheek. He placed his hand back down, mentally scolding himself for ogling her while she was asleep. She deserved better.

Picking himself up off the ground, Izuku made his way over to his sleeping beauty, lightly caressing her cheek as he gazed down at her in adoration.

He leaned down, tapping a soft kiss against the cheek he caressed before making his way towards the door, only to be stopped by a force around his wrist. Glancing back he saw his girlfriend donning a lazy smile, eyes drooped but clearly wide awake.

"It's okay to look, Deku," she whispered, her voice so soft Izuku wouldn't have thought she had spoken had her lips not moved. "Come here."

She raised her arms towards her boyfriend, beckoning him. He gladly accepted, slowly positioning himself comfortably into her embrace. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer as her lips came into contact with his own.

They began is they always did; soft and slow, taking their time to explore and enjoy one another. The soft push of the other's lips, the delicious smell of what Izuku now knew to be strawberry mixing with the similarly intoxicating scent of a faint cinnamon with a ghosting of sweat from many a training session, a scent Ochaco considered to be strictly Deku.

It was as it always was; soft and slow. But Ochaco knew what she wanted, and she didn't want to wait much longer.

Pressing her body firmly against her boyfriends hard frame, she positioned herself above him, her legs straddling just above his hips, her lips never breaking contact with his own.

"Stay with me," she whispered, leaning down into his ear. "For tonight, I want to see everything. Please."

"Ochaco..." he said softly, his voice like butter, "are you sure? I don't want you to do this just because everyone else is..."

"Ssh..." she quieted her boyfriend with a finger to his lips before leaning in close once more. "I've wanted this for a while, Deku." She took his hand then, pulling it to her chest and pressing his palm against her breast. Through the thin fabric of her shirt she felt him lightly squeeze at her soft mound. "Please, make me feel good, and I will pleasure you as I can."

"But... Ochaco, what about protection?"

She only smirked, casting a quick glance to the plastic bag placed by her door.

"Body wash wasn't all I got while we were shopping."

_He was naturally concerned for me, that sweetheart, but oh so eager. I can't believe I held out for so long because I thought he wasn't ready._

Her lips once again melded with her boyfriend's as she straddled him once more, hands reaching beneath his shirt, simultaneously lifting it from his body and pushing him into the bed. With his hardened chest and abs on display for her eager viewing pleasure, Ochaco decided it was only fair she reveal her own body, starting with the torso.

Her hands gripped at the base of her shirt as she locked eyes with the green haired boy positioned beneath her, and in agonisingly slow movements she gradually lifted the hem of her shirt. Bit by bit her smooth skin was revealed, her own muscles, while not as prominent as Izuku's, showing strong definition while still maintaining a rather feminine build.

With one last effort the shirt finally slipped off over Ochaco's head, her smooth supple breasts falling free from the cloth confines and granting viewing pleasure for the young man's hungry stare.

Izuku's eyes latched onto the soft mounds that extended from his girlfriend's chest, a hand gliding upwards from her hips to greedily latch on to one. The sensitive skin squished beneath his light squeezes and the girl above him moaned in undeniable pleasure, back slightly arched as a result.

While his hand continued to grope greedily at her chest, Izuku's other arm acted as a brace as he lifted his body up, leaning forward to capture his girlfriend's jawline between his lips, giving soft kisses and the occasional love bite across her smooth jaw and neck, further accentuating the pleasure he found himself bringing her.

_Maybe it was my inexperience talking, but it was like he just knew what to do to make me feel good._

Fighting back against the pleasure in an attempt to regain control, Ochaco arched for body forward, capturing her boyfriend's lips in a deep kiss as she ground her pelvis against his rapidly hardening erection. Her actions rewarded her with moans from her lover, and with great reluctance she pulled herself away, all too eager to remove those last few layers of clothing.

Thoughts of a slight tease crossed her mind, but an all-consuming lust overtook those thoughts in moments. Slipping the acquired protection out of her shorts pocket, she immediately did away with the shorts and her underwear in one swift motion, kicking them mindlessly out behind her as her boyfriend acted similarly towards his own pants.

With all remnants of clothing removed, Ochaco wasted no time in tossing her boyfriend the packaged condom before mounting him once again, careful to not quite touch his now raging erection as she leaned forward.

"Think you can figure it out?" she whispered softly, her warm breath tingling Izuku's ear, leaving nothing but excited shivers coursing down his spine. Without a moment of hesitation Izuku took to tearing at the wrapper, too lost for words to formulate a response for the brunette above him but all too eager to please her in any way he could.

In what seemed like seconds Izuku captured his girlfriend's lips with his own, immediately grabbing her by the waist and pulling her flush against him. The feel of Ochaco's soft, well rounded breasts forcefully squashed against his chest caused Izuku's breath to hitch slightly. In the short moments between his light gasps Ochaco's tongue slipped between his lips, desperate for any and all contact to be reached between the two.

When Izuku's hand left Ochaco's side to move downwards Ochaco wasted no time in pushing herself off his chest momentarily, all too eager to get his length inside her. The moment the condom was slid down to the base Ochaco found herself forcefully pressing her entrance against her means of ultimate pleasure.

Taking the hint better than any other before, Izuku obliged his girlfriend, capturing her lips in an intense kiss as he pulled her as fast as he dared down onto his length.

_To put it simply, ow._

She expected worse, yet the pain she felt as she wrapped tightly around her boyfriend was still nothing to be pleasantly surprised with. Her eyes shut tight, her fists clenched at Izuku's chest, and before her mouth could open to cry out she buried her face into her love's neck. Her soft body tensed and pressed against the much more defined body of her boyfriend as she shuddered beneath his touch.

Feeling his girlfriend tense around him so, Izuku took special care to wrap her up the best he could in his arms, pulling her body flush against his in his best attempt at a soothing gesture despite the immediate jolts of pleasure from her clamping tightly against and around him. His first priority always was her.

Gradually her slight trembling came to a stop, and a soft pair of lips grazing his cheek signaled to Izuku he could loosen his grip, though his hands never left her waist. Giggling cutely at his protectiveness, Ochaco pulled herself away from her position at his shoulder to lock eyes with him. With the light dusting of pink at her cheeks a slightly darker shade than usual, she offered a soft smile to the green haired boy before pressing her lips lovingly against his, an action he eagerly returned.

Adjusting herself atop her boyfriend without breaking their eager lip lock, Ochaco began moving, grinding her hips back and forth against Izuku's before easing herself slightly off of his length. With a slow breath outwards she let gravity take control for once and dropped lightly back onto Izuku's lap. Unlike the prior insertion, the pain was severely minimal, replaced largely by the pleasure she saw her boyfriend so clearly experiencing beneath her. After only a few more rises and falls did the pain truly evaporate and Ochaco was left to moan freely above her boyfriend.

For Izuku's part he found great interest in watching his girlfriend above him, the subtle and less than subtle movements made by her to bring out the soft moans between the both of them, the slight bounce in her well developed chest on the occasional bounce she made, and her face towards the sky, eyes closed as her pleasurably cries flowed out of her soft lips. Izuku could feel his adoration for the girl grow somehow greater as his hand reached up to grasp and squeeze at the large breasts she kept hidden at all times, the action causing the brunette the gasp, her eyes snapping open to lock hungrily with her boyfriend.

With his free hand at her back Izuku made to pull his girlfriend down against him once again, his hand still between them fondling her breast as his lips caught hers in a fiery kiss that set the tempo between them skyrocketing.

Placing both hands around her waist and holding her tight, Ochaco was left in pleasant surprise when her boyfriend started thrusting up into her at a much more rapid, eager pace. With every thrust his length made inside her Ochaco felt herself come undone more and more, and by the way Izuku began tensing beneath her, she knew he wasn't far from gone himself.

Allowing herself to go limp in the protective arms of her boyfriend, Ochaco succumbed to the immense pleasure building inside her, allowing it to unleash itself in a wave of pure ecstasy inside of her very core. Her body shook with nothing short of bliss and by pure reaction she tightened more than ever around her green haired counterpart. After some last strong thrusts she felt the man beneath her still, tight muscles as tense as she felt all over, and with one long, contented sigh, she lay her head against Izuku's strong chest, allowing the sudden wave of fatigue to drag her away to another world, her man in tow.

_Many of our classmates, Tenya especially, would scold me and Deku for our actions. Aizawa would probably have us expelled. And I wouldn't even care. Last night was worth it. And besides, who's telling?_


End file.
